Forgotten Destiny
by August08
Summary: Upon his thirteenth birthday, Link, crown prince of Hyrule, begins noticing changes happening to him. At the same time, Hyrule is visited by a lord of a distant land and his son and a conspiracy is hatched to get rid of Link and he is lost to the kingdom. Five years later, a simple goat herder begins having dreams of a life he never had; and an ancient magic is awakened. AU.


**A/N**: I've been getting back into The Legend of Zelda games and this AU story idea popped into my head.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, only the OCs

* * *

><p>The sound of a gentle, serene lullaby guided Zelda through the castle grounds. It was the lullaby her mother used to sing to her before she passed away. It was the lullaby that her brother named Zelda's Lullaby. Zelda crossed into the central courtyard and looked around. Other than the trees and flowers, nothing was around. However, the song was coming from somewhere nearby. Zelda stepped further into the courtyard, gazing around and trying to find the source of the music. She came to one particularly tall tree and looked up. There, nestled in the branches, out of sight from the world was her twin brother; an ocarina in his hands and pressed to his lips.<p>

"Link, what are you doing up there?" Zelda called up.

The song ended on a high note as Link stopped playing. He gazed down through the leaves and smiled at his sister.

"I was wondering how long it would take for someone to find me," he said.

"Why are you hiding? We have studies to attend," Zelda told him. "Father will be angry if we miss them."

Link sat back against the branch he was on. Zelda saw him looking at the back of his left hand, as though he was studying something. Link rubbed his hand and shrank back into the leaves.

"Link, what's wrong?" Zelda asked. "You've been distant, lately. Ever since our thirteenth birthday, in fact."

"I've been thinking," Link told her.

"About what?" Zelda wanted to know.

"Things," Link replied vaguely.

Zelda sighed quietly. Link being secretive was nothing new, he had always been like it. But, ever since their birthday a few weeks ago, he had become even more so; locking himself away in his room for hours without end, disappearing into the vast courtyard and from the castle grounds entirely, only to be found wandering outside the town's gates on his horse, Epona. Zelda hoped that her brother was all right. Her attention was brought back to the tree when she heard leaves rustle. She looked up to find Link climb down from his perch. He dropped down in front of her and gave her a reassuring smile. Zelda smiled back. Without saying a word to each other, the siblings made their way back to the castle.

When they arrived, they found their teachers waiting by the front doors; both looking impatient and annoyed to be kept waiting. The siblings went with their respective teachers and were led to different parts of the castle; Zelda to the library and Link to the training grounds. They took turns studying Hyrule's history and how to rule the land and how to use a sword. This week it was Link's turn for weapons training.

Link went over to the weapons rack and picked up a practice wooden sword and shield. He faced off against his sparring teacher, spinning the sword once in his hand as he held the shield up in a defensive position in front of him. Without exchanging any words, teacher and student began their sparring match. They had gone over the techniques hundreds of times, it was second nature to Link, now. The yard echoed with the thuds of wood against wood and sometimes wood against flesh. The match went on for what seemed like hours, until the sun began to sink beyond the horizon. By the end, Link was sore, panting and exhausted. His arms ached from being struck with his teacher's practice sword. He had let too many hits through.

"You seem troubled today, young prince," the sword master noted. "Is something wrong?"

Link shook his head and tried to catch his breath. "No, sir, there isn't," he replied.

The sword master hummed in thought, but didn't press the matter. "Very well, you are dismissed. We will resume this session tomorrow."

Link nodded and went to replace his sword and shield. As he walked back to the castle, he hissed in pain and rubbed his sore arms. Coming up on the main hall, Link heard voices. He kept to the shadows and peeked around the corner. His father was talking to another man who was dressed in the clothes of nobility. Beside him was a boy around Link's age with short light brown hair and brown eyes. The boy looked bored as the two men talked. The king turned and smiled at Link, beckoning him forward. Timidly, Link walked up to his father's side.

"This is my son, Link," King Hyrule said.

"An honor to meet you, young prince," the man said, giving Link a respective bow.

Link returned the bow. King Hyrule spoke.

"Link, this is lord Blackbourne and his son, Ivan. They hail from the land of Konia."

Link noticed Ivan giving him a dark glare, but he didn't say anything. There was something about Ivan that set Link on edge.

"They will be staying with us for a couple of weeks," King Hyrule told his son. "So, I expect you and your sister to be on your best behaviour."

"Yes, Father," Link promised. _Although, it's not me you should be worried about being on my best behaviour,_ he thought afterwards.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


End file.
